La Caligrafía del Defensor
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN de THE ADVOCATE'S HANDWRITING de BEX-CHAN* Siete años después, y ella está allí.Justo allí. Siete años de preguntas y de garabatear su nombre sobre el pergamino, y ella está lo suficientemente cerca para tocar, suficientemente cerca para tomar su mano, como lo tendría que haber hecho la primera vez. Fic de Guerra.6 años después de Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la cabecita de Bex-Chan.**

 **Este capítulo fue beteado por Ginger Lestrange**

* * *

N/A: Canciones sugeridas para esta historia son: The National – _Sorrow_ ; Mumford y Sons – _White Blank Page_ para Draco, y para Hermione, Daughter- _Medicine_ ( una de mis favoritas y ¡TAN perfecta para este one-shot! Me he estado muriendo por utilizarla) ¡Espero que les guste!

~.~

 **La Caligrafía del Defensor**

 **de**

 **Bex-Chan**

~.~

 _En las cartas de un hombre que conoce, señora, su alma esta desnuda. Nada se invierte, nada esta distorsionado, uno ve sistemas en sus elementos, uno descubre las acciones en sus motivos._

Samuel Johnson

~.~

Al principio fue solo un destello de color blanco, un pequeño rayo de luz penetrando sus ojos entre el revoleteo errático de sus parpados.

Fue llamativo e intenso, como la primera ráfaga de sol después de demasiados whiskeys de fuego y una siesta incómoda, y él seguía parpadeando, intentando enfocarse. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a aguarse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirando el techo con una profunda grieta que la atravesaba y otras más pequeñas desparramadas, como dedos deformes.

Él no podía sentir nada, su cuerpo se sentía suspendido y hueco, y se preguntaba si estaba muerto. Ciertamente se sentía de esa manera, aunque con una sequedad, que le hacía cosquillas en la garganta, que lo hacía dudar sobre ello. Seguía mirando a la grieta del techo, cuando la sensación de moverse regresó.

Y luego su cabeza comenzó a palpitarle, un dolor pulsando detrás de los ojos y rebotando en su cabeza como una bludger; fuerte e implacable, como si el dolor pudiera rugir. Intentó respirar pero sus pulmones se sentían debajo de las rodillas y su nuez de Adán era como un ladrillo, bloqueándole la garganta. Ni siquiera podía llorar o gruñir, y el instinto de hacer _algo_ para reaccionar al huracán en su cabeza era tan formidable que pensó que lo volvería loco si lo dejaba demasiado tiempo.

Algo cedió, y él logro dejar caer su cabeza a un lado, forzando un gruñido que parecía cortarle la garganta en fragmentos. Sus ojos se ajustaron a una nueva escena, y era tan incomprensible que olvido el dolor.

Él habría reconocido su cabeza de rizos castaños desenfrenados en cualquier parte, incluso cuando estaban restringidos en una trenza apresurada. Reconocería el tono de su piel ligeramente bronceada, y el chapoteo de algunas pecas poco visibles en su nariz y mejillas, aunque su rostro estaba medio oculto. Y ciertamente habría reconocido sus grandes ojos avellanas, aunque estuvieran cerrados.

Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio junto a su cama, totalmente vestida y durmiendo ligeramente, encorvada con la cabeza descansando sobre el nido improvisado de sus brazos, y ahí fue cuando supo que él estaba muerto.

Si ella estaba a cinco metros de él, tenía que estar muerto.

Y luego en un instante, los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe, y él la estaba mirando con grandes ojos brillantes, como lo había hecho hace siete años.

Siete _largos_ años atrás.

Ella lo estaba mirando fijo, pero luego levantó la cabeza, y el movimiento repentino parecía traer todo el dolor aplastante sobre él, como una pared de cuchillos. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras que las náuseas hacían temblar la habitación, e intentó concentrarse en el sonido de ella, la silla corriéndose y luego los pasos que se aproximaban.

—Malfoy —dijo ella, su voz como un dulce sedante o una canción. —Malfoy, quédate conmigo.

Él intento, pero el dolor era demasiado, y se estaba hundiendo en un estado de inconsciencia justo cuando pensó que ella le tocaba la mano.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

En el limbo de sueño-vigilia, los recuerdos estallaron como fuego artificiales en su cerebro.

Se podía escuchar a sí mismo gritando en agonía mientras que cada hechizo que ellos le lanzaban se sentía como fuego en sus venas, en sus extremidades, en su cabeza, en todas partes. Podía ver sus máscaras y escuchar la risa fría detrás de ellas, podía oler la sangre, podía degustarla mientras que cada centímetro de él se quemaba y sangraba. Maldición tras maldición lo atravesaban, desgarrándolo de adentro hacia afuera, y se odiaba a sí mismo por gritar tanto. Por dejarles saber que sus acciones lo estaban matando.

Se apartó de sus recuerdos y se concentró en una esencia que no les pertenecía a ellos; el aroma fresco y similar a la esencia de la miel de asfódelo. Los recuerdos se estaban desvaneciendo mientras se aferraba al aroma familiar, y sintió como el sueño comenzó a quedar detrás mientras él se acercaba más y más a estar consciente.

Pero luego pudo sentir algo, _alguien_ tocando su brazo, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su mano volando para tomar una muñeca delicada.

—¡Ay! —grito una voz femenina. Una voz que conocía. Ella.

Se centró en ella, manteniendo un agarre firme sobre su muñeca mientras que ordenaba su mente para ponerse al día. Definitivamente era ella con sus ojos grandes y su gran pelo, sentada sobre su cama con los dedos todavía rozando su brazo, y pensó que se había vuelto loco.

—Está bien, Malfoy —dijo ella dulcemente. —Está bien. Respira.

Él se dio cuenta en ese momento como su respiración era agitada pero seguía mirándola, no confiando que en realidad era ella, hablándole. Tocándolo.

—Está bien —repitió ella, claramente intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando su agarre se afirmó. —Estás a salvo aquí. Lo prometo.

Él aflojo los dedos, esperando que ella alejara su mano rápidamente de él, pero no lo hizo. Solo dejó que tomara su tiempo.

—¿Me reconoces?

Él casi se quiso reír. Por supuesto que la conocía, y murmuró su nombre como lo había hecho muchas veces —.Granger.

Asintiendo con la cabeza con una mirada que podría ser de alivio, ella le sonrió. —Hola Malfoy.

A esas alturas estaba seguro que se había vuelto loco. O tal vez no. Tal vez él…

—¿Estoy muerto?

—No —dijo ella. —Pero estuviste muy cerca de estarlo. Has estado en coma por un mes. Treinta y siete días para ser exactos.

Él frunció el ceño, parpadeó, y se lamió los labios. —¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el pabellón medico principal de la Orden, un refugio justo en las afueras de Ispwich —explicó ella. —Te encontramos en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy durante un intento de rescate para salvar a Dean Thomas y Padma Patil. Los Mortífagos hicieron un gran número en ti. Casi todos los huesos de tu cuerpo estaban rotos. Tu espalda, cuello, piernas, brazos… es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido.

Él no entendía. ¿Por qué le estaba hablando como si él no fuera un Mortífago? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo la locación del cuartel de la Orden? Ambos sabían quién era él. Lo _que_ él era. La Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y los últimos siete años eran suficientes para contar la historia. Quería preguntar, pero su instinto de supervivencia irrumpió, y la presencia de ella le estaba nublando el juicio. En todo lo que pudo pensar era sobre lo que ella había dicho, que casi todos sus huesos habían estado rotos, y puso su cuerpo a prueba, flexionando los brazos, los músculos de su estómago, pero se detuvo allí.

—No puedo sentir mis piernas.

—Tus piernas… —susurró ella, sus cejas frunciéndose al pensar. —No tenía suficiente Crece-Huesos para curar todos tus huesos. Utilicé mucho arreglando tu cráneo fracturado y tu columna vertebral. Hemos enviado a personas a conseguir más suministros e ingredientes para la poción, pero no estoy segura cuanto tiempo va a tomar. Logré solucionar la mayoría de las fracturas, pero es solo temporario, y todavía hay astillas que no pude arreglar. No es sabio poner peso sobre ellos, pero vas a lograr moverlos un poco. Todos los huesos debajo de tus rodillas estaban…aplastados, como polvo de tiza. Era como si hubieran caído rocas sobre ellas…

—De hecho, fue una pared —murmuró él, y los ojos de ella se suavizaron.

—No puedo entender cómo te encontramos vivo.

—Me mantuvieron con vida así sentía todo. Para que recordara todo.

—¿Recuerdas todo?

En ese momento la realidad lo alcanzó, lo bizarro de la situación, y se apartó de ella. Sus ojos entrenados recorrieron la habitación, analizando todo lo que contribuía a su alrededor; cuatro paredes blancas, dos puertas, seis camas de hospital, un escritorio, algunas sillas, un armario grande, ella. Seguía regresando a ella. Ella. Se reprendió a sí mismo.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? —exigió él —¿Por qué diablos _tú_ me estas ayudando?

—Malfoy, cálmate…

—Soy un Mortífago —dijo, y le dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca. —¡Soy un maldito Mortífago! ¡Esto es toda una mierda! ¡Un truco! ¿Por qué diablos estaría en un refugio de la Orden? ¿Por qué diablos la Orden me rescató en absoluto?

—Porque sabemos quién eres.

Sus palabras lo paralizaron, y él no pudo conjurar una respuesta, una pregunta, o un pensamiento. Registró sus rasgos críticamente, y se preguntó si la Orden en verdad sabía. Si ella sabía. No, no era posible. Él había sido demasiado cuidadoso. Era tentador solo mirarla por un momento y notar las diferencias desde la última vez que la había visto, pero su auto-preservación empujó la idea a un lado. Abrió los labios, listo con preguntas y acusaciones, pero el sonido de una puerta que se abría lo interrumpió, y Potter entró.

—¿Está despierto? —le preguntó a Hermione después de una rápida mirada a Draco. —¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Hace cuánto qué está despierto?

—No hace mucho…

—¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí, Potter! —gritó Draco. —¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto él, ignorando el comentario de Draco, lo que lo enfureció inmensamente. —¿Las heridas se están sanando bien?

—Parece que se está recuperando bien, pero no va a poder usar sus piernas hasta que Ron y Neville regresen…

—Potter, juro por Merlín, si no me dices lo que está sucediendo ¡Voy a estrangularte!

—¿Vas a estrangularme cuando no puedes caminar?

—Sólo necesito mis manos para romperte el cuello.

Harry pareció nervioso por un breve momento, mirando el suelo y empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz como un niño, pero luego su expresión era decidida. —Hermione, ¿nos dejarías a solas por favor?

La mirada que arrugó su frente fue brillante. Le recordó a Draco la clase de Pociones en sexto año; también hace siete años; cuando Potter logró con éxito preparar el filtro de Los Muertos en Vida, y ella estaba con una mirada conflictiva de apoyo y sospecha. Así era exactamente como ella se veía ahora, destrozada y con incertidumbre, pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo como la mejor amiga de Potter.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella. —¿Sabes? Yo _sé_ todo…

—Lo sé, pero solo quiero hablar con él a solas.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó mientras que se levantaba de su asiento de mala gana, moviendo sus ojos de nuevo a Draco antes de darle a su amigo una mirada incisiva. —Bien. Pero no por mucho tiempo, Harry. Necesita descansar.

Draco la miro retirarse con más atención de lo necesario, pero se contuvo y le dio una mirada furiosa a Potter. —¿Y? ¿Tengo que preguntarlo jodidamente otra vez?

Harry suspiro y metió la mano en su chaqueta de gran tamaño, sacando un fajo de pergaminos, y Draco supo al instante lo que eran. Arrojándolos sobre la cama, se sentó mientras que Draco miraba las cartas, negándose a estirar la mano y tomarlas a pesar de que sus dedos le picaban.

—Esas son cartas advirtiéndonos sobre los ataques de Mortífagos, escondites, reuniones…

— _Sé_ lo que son, Potter.

—Y sabemos que tú las escribiste —dijo Harry. —Es por eso que estás aquí.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto para su gusto. Sí, él las había escrito. Probablemente podría recitarlas palabra por palabra si le daban el tiempo suficiente. Algunas eran viejas, los bordes desgastados y arrugados, y algunas eran recientes, dentro de los últimos doces años. Negándose a mirar los ojos expectantes de Potter, se lamió los dientes, planeando cuidadosamente lo que debería decir.

Al menos ahora tenía una respuesta. Al menos sabía porque Potter y su banda de idiotas irresponsables habían decidido arrastrar su cuerpo moribundo fuera de los calabozos, pero no pudo por su vida decidir si eso era una cosa buena. Estaba tentado a negarlo, pero tuvo el presentimiento que eso saldría cuando Granger le dijo que sabía quién era él. Y ¿en verdad no había estado esperando por esta oportunidad? ¿Una chance para desertar y ayudar a la Orden, como lo había hecho en secreto durante años? Aquí estaba la oportunidad, pero el resentimiento y el orgullo lo hicieron reticente, aunque el comportamiento de Potter era relajado y cómodo.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—No hace mucho. Tal vez un par de semanas antes de que te encontráramos

—¿Cómo?

—Hermione estaba hurgando nuestros viejos libros de Pociones —explicó lentamente. —Encontró el mío de cuarto año. ¿Recuerdas que lo utilizabas para enviarme pequeñas notas, para burlarte de mí?

Draco sonrió. —Seh, ¿y?

—Encontramos una escondida entre las páginas, y noté algo. —Levantó una de las cartas y señaló una palabra en particular. —Tienes una manera inusual de escribir tus Y's. Ves que es una especie de curva en forma de bucle y vuelve a si mismo…

—Soy perfectamente consciente de como luce mi letra, Potter. Continúa.

—Bueno, noté la misma cosa en las cartas. Tu letra tal vez cambió, pero todavía tienes patrones similares, como la manera en que haces el punto en tus I's y las cruces en tus T's. Estaba escéptico al principio pero volví a leer las cartas y… solo lo supe. Intenté contactarte…

—Entonces así fue probablemente como ellos se dieron cuenta y me torturaron hasta agonizar —dijo gruñendo. —Así que brindo por eso.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, y Draco quedó descolocado por lo sincero que sonaba. –Intenté ser lo más discreto posible…

—Funcionó como un hechizo…

—Pero tú enviaste estas, es así.

No era una pregunta, y Draco se mordió la lengua. —Está bien. Las envié.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh, no lo sé, Potter —dijo fríamente. —Podría decirte que comencé a enviarlas después de que Voldemort asesinó a mi madre y luego torturó a mi padre hasta que rogó que lo mataran…

—Pero eso sucedió hace tres años —Harry lo interrumpió. —Has estado enviando estas durante cinco años.

—Exacto —contesto él, su tono estoico. –Así que tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía.

Harry se frotó los labios, evidentemente sin certezas sobre lo que él intentaba decir. —Por mucho tiempo, pensamos que Cormac McLaggen nos estaba enviando las cartas.

Draco frunció el ceño, mitad confundido y mitad ofendido. —Puedo asegurarte que McLaggen es un ferviente Mortífago, sin mencionar que es completamente psicótico. Y mató a Finnegan delante de todos ustedes. ¿Por qué demonios pensaría que fue él?

Él se estaba frotando los labios de nuevo. —¿Sabes? Antes de que Cormac matara a Seamus ese día, él tomo a Hermione por la garganta. Le dijo… groserías y… la tocó un poco. George logró salvarla, pero él hizo algo similar hace un año atrás, cuando peleamos en Kent.

No, Draco no sabía eso, y sintió que sus orejas se acaloraban, y una chispa se disparó en su cerebro, pero se las arregló para mantenerse estable. —Bien —se obligó a decir. —¿Y?

—Bueno, Cormac solía estar encaprichado con Hermione en sexto año. Parece que todavía tiene un interés enfermizo con ella…

—¿Tienes un maldito punto, Potter?

Sus próximas palabras fueron vacilantes, en voz baja y apresurada —Mencionas mucho a Hermione en las cartas.

Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Draco se agarrotaron y respiró hondo por la nariz, las fosas nasales echaban fuego y su boca estaba apretada por la furia. Distraídamente se preguntaba qué tan ofendido lucía, y luego se preguntó si eso lo delató. Estaba medio tentado de prender fuego todas las cartas y negar todo conocimiento, pero había demasiado de él en ellas, demasiado de la parte latente de su ser, y no se atrevía a destruir la evidencia de ello.

—¿Qué diablos estas insinuando, Potter? —espetó él.

—Nada, solo…

—Porque juro que…

—Mira —suspiró Harry, estirando la mano para agarrar un puñado de cartas. —La mencionas en más de la mitad de ellas. Como ésta: _Granger probablemente pueda descifrarla con su mente brillante._ Ésta: _Estoy seguro que Granger ya se dio cuenta de lo que ellos estaban haciendo…_

—Cállate, Potter…

—Ésta: _Granger debería ver en esa biblioteca que sin dudas tiene en algún lado…_

—Potter…

—Y ésta: _Intenta convencer a Granger que esta vez no pelee…_

—¡BASTA, POTTER! —gritó Draco. —Como un demonio, ¿por qué solo no aprendes cuando tienes que callarte? Maldito idiota.

Harry lo miró con recelo por un momento y luego regresó las cartas a la cama, aclarando su garganta. —Está bien. Sólo fue una observación. —Hizo una pausa y rodó los ojos. —¿Sabes? no le mostré las que incluyen su nombre, o las altere así no las veía. Sabía que se iba estresar sobre eso y preguntar… bueno, ya sabes cómo es…

—No me importa una mierda —No era ni siquiera cercano a la verdad. De hecho se sentía aliviado, pero Potter ya sabía demasiado.

—Bien —Harry murmuró torpemente, aparentemente sin estar convencido. —Bien, bueno… gracias por enviar éstas y ayudarnos. Sé que arriesgaste mucho para…

—Por el amor de Merlín —resopló él, rodando los ojos. —No voy hacer esta patética basura Hufflepuff contigo. Entiendo, estás agradecido. ¿Qué demonios va a pasar ahora?

—Bueno, en verdad eso depende de ti. Puedes esperar hasta que te cures e irte, o te puedes quedar —Miro a Draco directo a los ojos. —Y luchar con nosotros.

—¿Así de fácil? ¿Sin Veritaserum? ¿Sin Legeremancia?

—Bueno, hicimos algunas pruebas mientras estabas inconsciente —admitió. —Hermione decidió que la Legeremancia sería demasiado para que lo soportes. Ella colocó un pensamiento en tu mente sobre escrituras de cartas, y extrajo algunos recuerdos de ti escribiéndolas. Utilizamos el Pensadero, las estudiamos, y estamos satisfechos que son legítimas…

—¿Ustedes husmearon en mi maldita cabeza? —siseó. —Pedazo de…

—Necesitábamos algo un poco más concreto que mi instinto. De todas maneras, juzgando por tus acciones, has estado de nuestro lado por años. Sé que no hubiera tenido un problema con eso, y los otros hubieran aceptado la idea. No es como si fueras el primer Mortífago en desertar y unirse a nosotros. Todos se llevan bien con Theo ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño pensativo, jugando con una de las cartas entre sus dedos. Una que tenía el nombre de Granger.

—Mira, no tienes que decidir ahora —Harry se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. —Puedes esperar hasta que estés completamente curado. Te dejaré que descanses.

—Espera un segundo, Potter —dijo él, esperando hasta que el otro hombre se diera vuelta para enfrentarlo. —No quiero que Granger me atienda.

—¿Por qué no?

—No necesito un motivo. Creo que tengo derecho de una petición ya que hiciste que casi me mataran.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, pero no hay alternativa —dijo él. —Después de que Pomfrey fue asesinada, Hermione tomó su lugar. Neville y Susan la ayudan ocasionalmente, pero Neville no está aquí y Susan no tiene la experiencia suficiente para cuidar de ti. Hermione es la única opción.

—No creo en eso. Sé que Granger sigue peleando contigo. ¿Quién cuida el pabellón médico cuando no está?

—Hermione inventó un sistema donde si alguien utiliza su Traslador de emergencia para venir aquí, tiene un anillo que se enciende y le informa así puede regresar —explicó —.Hablamos sobre la opción de que se quede aquí, pero la necesito en el campo de batalla. Es sin discusión la más habilidosa de nosotros y… bueno, ya sabes eso. Estuviste ahí cuando mató a Bellatrix.

Draco suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza comenzó a palpitar en su sien. —Entonces solo tengo que aguantarla ¿no es así?

—¿Por qué eres…?

—Terminamos con la conversación, Potter. Puedes retomar tu salida.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Draco le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su manera que cumplió con el efecto deseado. Las vibraciones a la puerta al cerrarse parecían agravar su dolor de cabeza y desencadenó un mareo. Juntó las cartas, las hojeó e inconscientemente permaneció en el nombre de Granger antes de que las guardara bajo de su colchón cuando el dolor de cabeza comenzó a palpitar como tambores, y cuando la apoyó sobre la almohada, quedó dormido en segundos.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Soñó otra vez con máscaras y maldiciones, y cuando el sonido de la dulce risa de Granger atravesó su pesadilla, la siguió como un niño perdido buscando un hogar.

Ahora estaba despierto, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Granger se estaba riendo de nuevo, algún lado a la derecha de él, probablemente en su escritorio. Pero de que o con quien se estaba riendo, todavía no lo sabía.

—Ah, ten cuidado con eso —dijo ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —una nueva voz pregunto. La voz de una niña.

—Esa es mi varita.

—¿Puedo jugar?

—No, cariño, eres demasiado joven para estar jugando con varitas. ¿Entiendes?

Hubo una pausa, y luego —Por favor ¿puedo jugar?

Hermione se estaba riendo otra vez, y la tentación de mirar era demasiado fuerte para que Draco la ignorara. Abriendo un poco los ojos, notó primero a la niña, una pequeña pelirroja con pecas, tal vez tres años de edad, vestida en vaqueros Muggles y una remera roja. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Hermione, intentando de alcanzar los objetos prohibidos sobre el escritorio mientras que Hermione acariciaba su pelo con cariño e intentaba de convencerla de quedarse quieta, y Draco sintió que algo en su pecho se hacía añicos. Entre las pecas, los ojos marrones, y el pelo rojo, Draco llegó a la conclusión más obvia, y fue como una puñalada a sus entrañas.

Hermione de repente se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y él fue capturado en la intensidad del embrujo de sus ojos de nuevo, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue devolverle la mirada con una indiferencia entrenada. En ese momento la pequeña niña pareció notarlo, lo estudió con una mirada grande y curiosa antes de que volviera a mirar a Hermione.

—¿Es un hombre bueno o un hombre malo?

Hermione sonrió, manteniendo el contacto con la mirada de él. —Es un hombre bueno, eso creemos —dijo ella, sólo dándose vuelta cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. —Vamos, Rosemary. Ese debe ser tu abuelo. Te va a llevar a desayunar.

La niña frunció el ceño cuando Hermione la bajó al suelo pero de todas maneras se fue tambaleando sobre sus pequeñas piernitas hacia la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista de Draco mientras Hermione intercambiaba una rápida conversación con Arthur Weasley, en una voz demasiada baja para escuchar. Cuando regresó al escritorio, él no la pudo mirar, en vez de eso se enfocó en la grieta del techo y forzando una mirada fría en su rostro que esperaba que no pareciera amargura.

—¿Te despertamos?

—Sí —dijo con voz rasposa. —Tu hija es ruidosa, Granger.

—¿Mi…? Oh, no soy la madre de Rosemary.

Draco levantó la mirada confundida de golpe, anulando la mirada de alivio que amenazó con robarle sus rasgos. —¿Ella no es tuya?

—No, ella es la hija de Ron y de Lavender —contestó, como si fuera algo obvio. —¿No te diste cuenta? Es la viva imagen de Lavender.

—¿Weasley tuvo un hijo con la Boca Grande de Lavender? Era una perra irritante en Hogwarts.

—Sí, bueno… muchas personas han cambiado desde Hogwarts —comentó ella en ese tono tan perspicaz propio, y no pasó por alto su mirada de marisabidilla. —De hecho, Lavender se ha calmado bastante. Ellos tuvieron a Rosemary hace tres años. Es mi ahijada.

Él hubiera exhalado si ella no hubiera estado tan cerca. —Justo lo que el mundo necesita; otro Weasley.

—Oh cállate, ella es encantadora. También inteligente.

—Lo dudo mucho teniendo en cuenta su familia…

—Me niego a ser provocada a una discusión sobre mis amigos —lo interrumpió, su tono frío mientras abría un cuaderno y giraba una pluma entre sus dedos. —Entonces, ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Algún mareo? ¿Nauseas? ¿Visión borrosa? ¿Dolor localizado?

—No…

—Y ni si quieras pienses en mentir. Necesitas decirme si tienes algún síntoma. En definitiva no sabemos que maldiciones fueron utilizadas en ti.

Frunciendo el entrecejo y ladeando su cuello para hacerlo sonar, gruñó. —Dolores de cabeza y mareos.

—Bueno, probablemente puede ser debido a una contusión, pero voy hacerte algunas pruebas —dijo ella, escribiendo algunas notas. Abriendo un cajón, revolvió por un momento y luego se dio vuelta hacia él, ofreciéndole algo con su palma abierta. —Mientras tanto, necesito que te tomes éstas.

Él examino los dos pequeños objetos blanco redondo sobre su palma con ojo crítico. —¿Qué diablos son?

—Son antibióticos. Medicina Muggle. Ayudan a combatir la infección. En verdad solo es por precaución, pero me gustaría que tomes dos, tres veces al día hasta que esté segura.

—¿Medicina Muggle?

—Sé que no eres aficionado a las cosas Muggle, pero como ya sabes, las pociones y las otras opciones mágicas están escasas —le dijo, empujándolas en la mano de él y luego levantando una botella de agua para que tome. —Te garantizo que son seguras.

Él vacilo, sus ojos se demoraron en el rostro de ella por un largo rato antes de tragar las pastillas sin una gota de agua. —¿Satisfecha?

—Sí — asintió ella. —¿Sabes? Estás siendo bastante cooperativo. Mucho más confiable de lo que esperaba.

—No confío en ti —le replico rápidamente. Posiblemente, demasiado rápido. —Tú eres incapaz de ser deshonesta, Granger. Incluso si una mentira logra de alguna manera formarse en tu boca, tu cuerpo te delataría. Eres demasiado… _buena_ para eso.

Ella puso mala cara, como si él la hubiera ofendido. —Soy perfectamente capaz de mentir, muchas graci…

—No, no lo eres.

—Y tu suposición de que no soy demasiado _buena_ para eso es ilógica —una oscuridad pareció crecer en sus ojos, y bajo su mirada al suelo. —He matado a personas. ¿Cómo puede hacerme eso demasiado _buena_?

—Lo hiciste porque fue necesario —contesto él. —Todos hemos matado, Granger.

—Eso no impide que manche tu… tu alma. —Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, y él pensó que ella parecía avergonzada cuando lo volvió a mirar. —No importa lo mucho que odiaba a Bellatrix, aun así termine con la vida de alguien antes de tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—¿No tienes ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia mí en absoluto? _Era_ tu tía.

—Sólo de sangre.

Sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas. —La sangre siempre fue un factor importante para ti.

—Seh, bueno, es como dijiste —habló lentamente, asegurándose de que ella lo estuviera mirando a los ojos antes de continuar. —Muchas personas han cambiado desde Hogwarts.

Ella no parpadeó por un buen rato, pero cuando lo hizo el aire en la sala se puso denso, casi sofocante. Hizo un pequeño sonido, algo entre un suspiro y una tos mientras rodaba los ojos, y luego estaba de nuevo escribiendo en su cuaderno, con su expresión siempre metódica de regreso en su lugar.

—Está bien, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas —murmuró ella. —¿Tienes alguna enfermedad hereditaria que debería saber?

—No.

—¿Has estado tomando alguna clase de medicina o pociones curativas?

—No.

—¿Alguna alergia?

—A los Weasley's —sonrió él. —Y no frunzas el ceño así, ellos me provocan sarpullido.

—Bueno, más vale que te acostumbres —dijo secamente, mirando a un lado. —Estarás compartiendo la habitación con una.

Él siguió su mirada y por primera vez notó que una de las otras camas estaba ocupada por la figura de una mujer, y un desparramo de pelo rojo en la almohada. Con un gruñido de sus músculos adoloridos, se sentó para obtener una mejor vista y reconoció al instante a la mujer inconsciente.

—¿Esa es…?

—Molly —termino ella por él. —Sí, Molly Weasley.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Fue atacada con una maldición hace cinco meses, cuando peleamos en Bromsgrove —le explicó en voz baja. —Es… em… la maldición está básicamente quemándola desde adentro hasta matarla; sus órganos internos se están desintegrando lentamente. La he puesto en un coma inducido así no siente el dolor.

—¿No puedes encontrar un contra-hechizo?

—Ni siquiera puedo encontrar ninguna referencia de la propia maldición. Es inmune a todos los métodos curativos que he intentado y sólo… se la está comiendo viva. A veces se despierta, y sus gritos… nunca he escuchado algo así. Es como si estuviera siendo desgarrada.

Draco chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. —¿No sería más amable sacarla de su miseria?

Él creyó que ella se horrorizaría por su sugerencia, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía tengo esperanza de que pueda encontrar algo que la cure —confesó ella, y sonaba tan triste. —Y si no puedo… bueno, ella ya está muriéndose.

—Todos estamos muriendo, Granger.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos entrecerrados y problematizados, pero respiró hondo y volvió a la normalidad, bajando su cuaderno y pluma antes de ponerse de pie. —Debes estar hambriento —dijo. —Voy a conseguirte algo de comida.

Él la miro hasta que desapareció de la sala y luego metió la mano debajo del colchón, sacando una de las cartas para volver a leer las palabras que había escrito hace un año.

 _No lleves a Granger contigo si estás planeando retirar los prisioneros de los calabozos de los Crabbe's. Quedará muy afectada por lo que está allí._

Miró con enojo a su caligrafía y se dio cuenta lo equivocado que había estado. Granger estaba tan quebrada como el resto de ellos.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Trece días repetitivos después y Draco ya había descubierto la rutina de Granger.

Cuando él se despertaba, ella siempre estaba allí, lista con su medicina Muggle y algunas preguntas para determinar si estaba mejor o peor, ocasionalmente instruyéndolo a que beba una poción. Luego le traía comida, se sentaba junto a su cama y sólo se sumergía en los libros y los papeles, hojeando las paginas desesperadamente, escribiendo notas, y lanzando hechizos ocasionales sobre la Matriarca de los Weasley's. Desaparecía, le traía el almuerzo, regresaba a su lugar, y luego lo mismo otra vez para su cena.

Mantuvo la conversación con él a un mínimo, no era a propósito o por ser mal educada, pero era sólo porque estaba tan concentrada en hacer lo que pudiera. Él siempre se dormía con ella todavía sentada en la silla, y cuando se despertaba, ella lo hacía todo de nuevo. Ahora era tarde en la noche, y otro día de inactividad y el silencio estaba comenzando a afectarle. También se sentía un poco mal; demasiado tibio para sentirse cómodo y casi somnoliento. Vio a Granger en _esa_ silla, murmurándose a sí misma entre libros dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con la pluma.

—¿Alguna vez duermes?

Ella no levantó la mirada. —Por supuesto que duermo.

—Nunca te he visto dormir.

—Duermo allí —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la segunda puerta en la sala. La que él nunca había visto que la abriera. —Me gusta quedarme cerca, en caso de que algo suceda.

Él resopló un suspiro agitado. —Granger, el aburrimiento en este lugar me va volver loco.

—¿Te gustaría un libro?

—No, no quiero un jodido libro —le espeto, encogiéndose cuando un dolor de cabeza prácticamente lo apuñalo entre los ojos. — _Mierda_. Granger, ¿tienes alguna Poción Analgésica o algo parecido?

—¿Estás bien?

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Dolor de cabeza.

La escuchó moverse, y cuando abrió los ojos ella estaba a su lado con una mirada suave de preocupación en su rostro, mirándolo de una manera que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Tarareando pensativa, estiró la mano, y él se apartó antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo.

—¿Qué demonios estás…?

—Quédate quieto —susurró ella. —Sólo quiero tomarte la temperatura.

Él se mordió la mejilla, y apretó la mandíbula, pero no se apartó cuando ella intento de nuevo. Aplastó la palma contra su frente, y fue algo refrescante, y su piel era tan suave, se sentía más como pétalos que a dedos. Él quería cerrar los ojos con fuerza otra vez, pero se resistió, incluso cuando su mano bajo para rozarle la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, y luego a la otra.

—Estás bastante caliente.

Él sonrió a manera de creído, sin ser capaz de ignorar la tentadora oportunidad. —Que amable que te des cuenta, Granger —remarcó, y estuvo más que un poco sorprendido cuando ella rodó los ojos medio divertida y le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Eso fue pobre, Malfoy. De hecho casi vergonzoso.

—Lo hiciste demasiado fácil para resistir.

—Seguro —dijo ella. —Aunque si estás bastante tibio. No creo que tengas fiebre. Probablemente es solo tu cuerpo acostumbrándose a pociones diferentes en tu sistema, pero voy hacerte un análisis de sangre, solo para estar seguros.

—¿Un análisis de sangre?

—No te preocupes, no te voy a pinchar —le aseguro, sacando su varita del bolsillo. —Sólo unas pocas agotas.

Ella estaba estirando la mano de nuevo, y le levantó la manga de su suéter antes de que él pudiera detenerla, exponiendo la Marca Tenebrosa. Ambos se paralizaron y fue como si una barrera se había formado entre ellos, un escudo que resaltaba sus diferencias y le recordaba a él que tan separado estaba de ella. No le gustaba que lo mirara. Le enojaba que ella estuviera tan cerca a la mancha en su piel, su vida, y espero que se alejara, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Te arrepientes? —pregunto ella.

Él pensó en mentir. Incluso inventó una mentira perfecta, listo para salvar un poco de dignidad, pero tal vez no había más espacio en él para ser deshonesto, o tal vez decidió que ella merecía algo mejor que eso.

—Es como cualquier otra cicatriz que tengo– murmuro él. —Está allí para recordarme de algo que salió mal.

Ella vaciló, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —He estado también trabajando en un contra hechizo para esto. Theo vino a mí hace un par de años, y creo que estoy bastante cerca.

Él asintió, no estando seguro de que decir sobre eso. Permitió que lanzara un silencioso y pequeño _Diffindo_ , que le hizo un corte de un centímetro justo debajo de su Marca Tenebrosa, y apenas sintió el pinchazo. Ella presionó la piel de ambos lados de la herida para sacar un poco de su sangre y ponerla en un frasquito antes de curar la herida rápidamente, y regresar a su escritorio para comenzar con lo que sea que ella estaba planeando hacer.

Hubo un cosquilleo sutil donde sus dedos habían estado, y se preguntó si era simplemente el hechizo, o estaba desacostumbrado al calor corporal que se sentía… _allí._ Luego se preguntó si solo era ella. Ella y su calor corporal?

—Entonces ¿por qué nunca veo que vayas a la cama? —pregunto él. —Si es que incluso es tu dormitorio.

—Espero hasta que te duermas para que vaya a la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —frunció el ceño. —Creo que solo me gusta saber que estas descansando.

Las cejas de él se unieron, desconcertado. —Entonces si me quedara despierto toda la noche, ¿te quedarías despierta?

—O eso, o simplemente te dormiría con una poción o algo así. Probablemente lo último.

—Bueno, tal vez simplemente debería probar esa teoría.

Ella suspiró y se reclinó en la silla. —Si es lo que quieres.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Él lo había intentado.

Había intentado hasta el punto de que sus pestañas le dolían, pero en algún momento alrededor de las tres de la mañana, se calmaba hasta quedar dormido por el sonido de ella tarareando una canción que no conocía. Su cuerpo todavía se estaba recuperando, y siete años juntando noches sin dormir estaban poniéndose al día ahora que podía cerrar los ojos sin la menor dosis de paranoia. La última vez que se sintió remotamente a salvo había sido en quinto año, antes de que todo hubiera comenzado a desmoronarse alrededor de él y estrellarse a sus pies, y su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a robar todo el sueño que pudiera.

Así que cuando un estridente y horrible grito lo sacudió apenas una hora después de que se había dormido, le tomó un poco de tiempo para componerse. Para cuando sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad, Hermione salió corriendo de su dormitorio, tropezándose con sus pies frenéticos en un conjunto de pijamas holgados, y la varita en su mano. Mientras prendía varias velas e iluminaba la sala, no lo miró, su atención estaba completamente centrada en Molly Weasley mientras gritaba y se retorcía en su cama.

—¡Molly! —gritó ella sobre la bulla, inclinándose en la cama e intentando tomar las extremidades agitadas de la mujer. —¡Molly, está bien! ¡Soy yo! ¡Molly, mírame!

Draco miró en silencio mientras Hermione consiguió a tomar los brazos de Molly, sujetándolos a los costados, y luego se subió a la cama cuidadosamente.

—¡Soy yo, Molly! ¡Soy Hermione! —intentó desesperadamente. —Está bien, está bien.

Los gritos se calmaron lentamente en sollozos patéticos y gemidos, y Hermione soltó sus brazos, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la frente con dulzura mientras Molly temblaba tanto que la cama pareció correrse unos centímetros por el suelo.

—Sé que duele —dijo Hermione. —Lo sé, pero está bien. Está bien.

Pero luego ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo e intento apartarse, y Hermione levantó su varita cuidadosamente y la reposo sobre la sien de la mujer, y murmuró — _Soporus._

Y luego todo estuvo en silencio, tan silencioso que hizo que los oídos de Draco resonaran mientras que el cuerpo de Molly quedaba inmóvil, y el eco de su último grito se desvanecía. Contuvo la respiración, estudiando a Hermione mientras ella ajustaba a la bruja dormida en una posición más cómoda antes de dejar caer la cabeza en sus manos. Él pudo escuchar su llanto ahogado y ver los hombros temblando, y el sentimiento en su pecho era algo que no podía ubicar.

—¿Granger…?

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, pero no hizo ningún intento de esconder sus lágrimas, simplemente lo miró fijo a través de la sala con una impotencia desgarradora en sus ojos que él nunca había visto antes. Ella siempre estaba tan tranquila, tan razonable, y pensó que si ella se estaba quebrando, no había esperanza para ninguno de ellos.

—Ella ha sido como una madre para mí —se ahogó. —Después de que envié a mis padres lejos, ella estuvo allí para mí. Me cantaba hasta que me quedara dormida si estaba llorando, me leía pequeñas historias tontas cuando los extrañaba demasiado.

Él no respondió, solo escuchó.

—Estoy intentando — gimoteó ella. —Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas ayudarla, pero estoy perdiendo. No sé qué puedo hacer. Y estoy tan _cansada._

En ese momento él se sintió culpable por desafiarla a quedarse despierta hasta tarde, pero la culpa era un sentimiento que conocía bien. Ella se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas y alisando las arrugas de su pijama antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él, casi en un estado de trance.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, sentándose en su cama. —Lo siento.

—No tienes motivos para disculparte —le dijo él.

—¿Quieres alguna droga para dormir? Yo, em, estoy bastante segura que tengo algu…

—Tú deberías tomar una.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, necesito levantarme temprano…

—Granger, es claro que necesitas descansar un poco…

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —pregunto ella. —¿Contigo?

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. Se preguntaba si ella creía que estaba soñando, y al juzgar por su mirada vidriada era probable, pero de todas maneras asintió con la cabeza, cuestionándose si tal vez en verdad era él el que estaba soñando.

—No me gusta dormir sola —murmuró Hermione. —Ese dormitorio es demasiado frio.

Aparentemente el gesto con la cabeza no fue suficiente, así que se cambió de lugar en la cama, poniéndose a un lado para proporcionar un espacio. Ella simplemente se sentó allí por un momento, y justo cuando pensó que había cambiado de parecer, se acostó y se metió debajo de la sabana con la espalda hacia él. La cama era tan pequeña de que era imposible que sus cuerpos no se rozaran, y él se tuvo que detener a acercarse a ella, tal vez incluso poner un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Eres tan tibio —murmuro ella. —Siempre imagine que eras frío.

Y luego, segundos después, ella estaba respirando profundamente dormida, y la tentación de tocarla lo atormentó hasta que se quedó dormido.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, estaba solo, y una mirada al reloj le dijo que se había quedado dormido pasado el mediodía.

Hermione estaba de regreso en su silla, concentrada en sus libros, y él paso buena parte de la mitad del día preguntándose si _eso_ había sucedido.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy diciendo, Granger, que chequees en tus libros de historia. La Rebelión de los Goblin en 1772 fue un encubrimiento así el Ministerio podía "extraviar" el dinero que le debían al Ministerio de Suecia, para no tener que devolverlo.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Oh ¿lo es? Entonces ¿por qué casi fuimos a la guerra con Suecia en 1774?

—Porque ellos tenían encerrados ilegalmente a la mayoría de los Dragones Verdes Comunes Galeses sin nuestro consentimiento. Esencialmente ellos robaron un gran número de la población de nuestros dragones porque los Ridgebacks Noruegos no se estaban reproduciendo.

—No, eso es lo que el Ministerio quería que el público creyera. Honestamente, Granger, ¿nunca has escuchado sobre lo que es la propaganda?

—Por supuesto que…

—El Ministerio era demasiado tacaño para pagar el dinero que debían, y cuando los Suecos amenazaron con la guerra, ellos inventaron aquella historia sobre los dragones así el público seguía teniendo fe en ellos. Está todo allí si solo supiera donde tienes que buscar.

—Qué montón de tonterías. Para serte sincera, Draco, nunca te considere un teórico de la conspiración.

Él cerró la boca. No era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, tal vez era la décima o la décima primera, pero aun así todavía lo sorprendía cada vez que lo hacía. Él había estado allí casi un mes (bueno, en realidad dos, aun si solo había estado consciente por uno), y después de la noche que ella había dormido en su cama, los días habían pasado un poco diferente. Ella todavía pasaba las horas con la cabeza escondida detrás de un libro, pero hablaban más, normalmente encerrados en debates inofensivos como en el que estaban en ese momento, y Granger era la persona perfecta para mantenerlo entretenido con su rápida astucia y conocimiento enciclopédico.

—Si fuera un teórico de la conspiración, tal vez comentaría sobre el hecho de que Weasley y Longbottom están tardando demasiado para encontrar los ingredientes de la poción.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Te advertí que podría tomar un tiempo. Probablemente tuvieron que ir a Escocia, tal vez incluso a Irlanda para encontrarlos.

—Han pasado que, ¿dos meses?

—Sé que estás inquieto, Draco —suspiró ella. —Pero sé que los muchachos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar lo que necesitas. Trata de ser paciente.

Él rodó los ojos pero no contestó, y cuando la miró, ella lo estaba viendo con una mirada ansiosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry que no querías que estuviera a cargo de tu tratamiento? —preguntó. —¿Es… es por mi sangre…?

—No —la interrumpió, recordándose a sí mismo golpear a Potter por no ser capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. —Creo que es bastante obvio por las cartas que dejé de creer en esa mierda desde… bueno, desde hace mucho —Hizo una pausa y apuño sus manos. —¿He mencionado eso desde que he estado aquí? ¿O te he dado alguna señal que eso es un problema?

—No, entonces ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Harry?

Él pensó rápidamente. —Fue simplemente una cuestión de tu competencia. Sé que no eres una Sanadora entrenada…

—Y ¿por qué nos enviaste las cartas? —dijo de prisa. —Quiero decir, algo o… _alguien_ debió haberte impulsado.

Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Mierda. Ella sabía. Estaba escrito en todo su rostro amable mientras ladeaba su cabeza expectante, estudiándolo a través de sus largas pestañas. Probablemente las había leído y notado las numerosas veces que él había escrito su nombre. El espacio entre su colchón y el marco de la cama era difícilmente un escondite ingenioso. O tal vez no. Tal vez ella estaba genuinamente curiosa, lo que sería típico de su personalidad. Tal vez esto era solo otra cosa de la que él estaba paranoico.

—Las escribí porque odio a Voldemort, y lo quería muerto, incluso si eso significa tomar partido con San Potter y su grupo— No era una mentira, simplemente estaba evitando la raíz de su pregunta. —Es por eso que escribí las cartas.

Hermione asintió, rodando los ojos. —Sabes, me preguntaba… es decir, recuerdo…

« _Dilo. Hace siete años.»_

Por supuesto que ella se acordaba. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Había estado allí. _Justo_ allí. Ese incidente hacía siete años había sido un elefante sentado en la sala desde que él se había despertado allí y la había visto, y ambos lo ignoraron porque sacar el tema significaría… algo.

—¿Qué? —instó él. —¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Era un milagro que su labio no estuviera sangrando. —Nada —dijo. —Nada. Voy a conseguirte la cena.

Y salió de la sala a toda prisa antes de que él pudiera realmente determinar si lo que recién había sucedido era significante. Por los próximos nueve días, ella no saco el tema de nuevo, así que él tampoco, y el elefante en la sala simplemente estaba sentado allí, mirándolos.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Es una cosa extraña; como puedes tener tus ojos cerrados pero saber que hay alguien mirándote.

Fue esa sensación bizarra que agitó a Draco, y cuando sus parpados se abrieron, estaba mirando a Hermione. Ella estaba a su lado, sentada en la cama con la mitad de su rostro brillando por la luz dorada de una vela sobre el escritorio, y él supuso por la oscuridad marina que envolvía la sala que era alrededor de la cinco o seis de la mañana.

A pesar de que estaba medio dormida, en un estado de aturdimiento, al instante supo que algo estaba mal; los hombros de ella estaban decaídos y su respiración era poco profunda, y cuando miró un poco más de cerca, pudo ver las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Una salpicó sobre sus nudillos, y lo despertó sorprendido.

—¿Granger? —dijo él, su voz ronca por el sueño. —Granger, ¿qué sucede?

—Perdimos a Molly hace algunas horas —murmuró ella. —Se ha ido.

Frunciendo el ceño, él miro en dirección de la cama de Molly, encontrándola vacía, como si nadie hubiera estado allí.

—Lee y Charlie se la llevaron a prepararla para el entierro —dijo, tragando saliva con dificultad. —Yo…para cuando me di si quiera cuenta, ya estaba fría. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Pensé que tenía más tiempo para intentar y ayudarla pero…

Rompió en un sollozo, inclinando la cabeza mientras sus facciones se arrugaban por la emoción. Se veía tan completamente angustiada, tan perdida, y él no lo podía soportar. Tendió una mano, tomó el lado de su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar, secando los rastros de humedad de sus lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, ella no se apartó, solo se tensó un poco y lo miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

—No llores, Granger —dijo él, levantando la otra mano para tocar el otro lado de su rostro. —No te queda.

Sus pestañas temblaron e inhaló un suspiro tembloroso. —Draco —comenzó tímidamente. —Alguna vez piensas… alguna vez piensas cuando estábamos en sexto año, y…

—Todos los días.

« _Cada. Maldito. Día.»_

—Yo también.

Él se sorprendió. Total y absolutamente sorprendido. Solo pudo ver cuando ella se humedeció los labios con un rápido movimiento de su lengua, y luego fue ella; definitivamente ella; quien se inclinó hacia adelante, indecisa por un momento, antes de que lo besara.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, flexibles, vacilantes, y él empujó las manos en su pelo, enredando los dedos en sus rizos, tirando de ella hacia abajo así estaba más cerca de él. Presionó su boca con más fuerza sobre la de ella para hacer el beso definitivo, más firme, desplegando sus labios alrededor de su labio inferior inflamado y sintiendo su mano aferrándose a su brazo, sus uñas clavándose en su Marca Tenebrosa y luego succionó, las lenguas accidentalmente lamiéndose los dientes y labios. No era rápido o apasionado, era más desesperado y frágil, la clase de beso que te deja el corazón adolorido y todo lo demás entumecido.

Ella se apartó, suspiró, y bajó su frente sobre la de él, sus uñas seguían clavadas a su piel.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí, por favor?

Él asintió y se corrió al borde de la cama, justo como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez cuando ella se acostó en su cama, ella lo miró de frente. De nuevo, él se preguntaba si debería envolver un brazo alrededor de ella, pero ella tomó esa decisión por él, tomó su mano para pasar su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Así que él la jalo más cerca de él, descanso el mentón sobre su cabeza, y sintió que ella ponía la palma de la mano sobre su pecho. Sobre su corazón.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Cuando él se despertó, pudo notar que era pasado el mediodía. El sol había tenido tiempo para climatizar la sala.

El espacio junto a él todavía estaba tibio pero Hermione estaba sentada dándole la espalda, manejando algo torpemente en su regazo, y él estiró el cuello para poder ver. La cama crujió con sus movimientos y ella comenzó, mirándolo por encima de su hombro, y luego lentamente levantó la mano, sosteniendo sus cartas.

Él desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, humillado. Bueno, eso era todo. Ahora lo sabía; sabía que ella fue el impulso. Estaba aferrando su alma con la mano, garabateado en pergamino envejecido, y todo era demasiado revelador. Sin duda ella había leído su nombre, una y otra vez, y otra vez. Una y otra vez, y él se sentía demasiado expuesto.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella. —Solía llamarte el defensor anónimo. Y siempre pensé que tenías una hermosa caligrafía.

Él no la miró.

—He… em… estoy suponiendo que Harry no me mostró todas. No había visto algunas de estas…

—Sólo escúpelo, Granger —espetó él. —Sólo dilo.

Ella se mordió el labio; por supuesto que lo hizo; y ladeó la cabeza. —Escribes sobre mí en ellas.

—Sí.

—Bastante.

—Sí.

Ella hizo una pausa, se sonrojó un poco. —¿Estas… tú estás…

—Sí.

Cerró los ojos y se preguntó si debería haber esperado a que ella terminara, pero era irrelevante. Ella hubiera preguntado si él estaba encaprichado con ella, obsesionado con ella, enamorado de ella, y la respuesta para todas era sí. De todas maneras era todo lo mismo, todo poco saludable y carecía de toda cordura cuando no eran correspondidos.

El amor no es nada más que una palabra pura para la obsesión, para estabilizar a los románticos idealistas del mundo, pero te roba el alma. Te hace vulnerable. Te hace desmoronar.

Ella había estado callada demasiado tiempo pero él no estaba listo para mirarla, y luego sintió los dedos sobre su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza suavemente hacia ella, y abrió los ojos.

—Creo que eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

Él resopló, intentó apartar su cabeza, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No, escúchame —dijo ella. —Es fácil para nosotros que nacimos en el bando correcto. Somos afortunados de que fuimos criados para saber lo que estaba bien. Es mucho más difícil para las personas que fueron criadas del lado equivocado para aceptar lo que está bien, para pelear contra todo lo que te fue dicho desde niño. Para separarse de todo lo que ha conocido.

Él quería besarla de nuevo.

—Siempre he sabido que podías hacerlo —continuó. —Desde aquella vez en sexto año, supe que lucharías. Aunque no hayas tomado mi mano.

Él cerró los ojos. Sabía muy bien a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. A veces soñaba con eso, recordaba como su brazo se había extendido, su mano delante de él, animándolo a que la tome. Pero por supuesto, no lo había hecho, y se preguntó si ese momento había sido adonde todo salió mal… ¿o bien? ¿Por qué no había matado a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué se había comenzado a cuestionar sus prejuicios hacia los hijos de Muggles? ¿Cuándo decidió que iba a contribuir con la desaparición de Voldemort?

Todo porque él no había fundido su palma con la de ella. Tantas cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

—Ofréceme tu mano ahora.

Su sonrisa se volvió triste, pero otra vez, fue ella la que inicio el beso, y este fue uno audaz. De la clase que te deja la boca adolorida. Sus manos estaban en su pelo de nuevo, trayéndola hacia él, enganchando sus labios con tanta fuerza que le dolieron un poco. Él tiro de su labio inferior, y ella suspiro, gimió, y se movió más cerca de él. Las manos de él se movieron a su cadera, trayéndola hacia su regazo, y por un momento se preguntó si había cruzado una línea, pero ella no se resistió, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Él se sentó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella enrollaba los suyo alrededor de su cuello, ni una sola vez rompiendo el beso.

¿Y por cuanto tiempo él había pensado hacer esto con ella? Imaginado. Fantaseado al respecto. Ansiándolo. Y ella estaba _en verdad_ allí, succionando su boca, las uñas pasando por su pelo, arañando sus hombros. Ella debió haberse dado cuenta que él ya estaba duro. La estaba presionando contra el interior de su muslo por el amor a Merlín.

Ella estaba tirando de los bordes de su remera. Si, definitivamente estaba allí. Mierda. La subió por su cuerpo, los dedos pasaron por sus costillas mientras lo hacía, y no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que sintió en su espina dorsal. Después ella arrojó la remera a un lado, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, clavículas, aferrándose a sus hombros, sus brazos, en cualquier lugar.

La respiración de ellos era ahora tan agitada que el beso se había convertido en choque torpe de labios, frenético y acalorado. Él estaba ansioso por quitarle la parte superior de su pijama, pero vaciló, cuestionándose si se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la perspectiva surrealista de donde conduciría esto. Estaba tan atrapado en el ritmo, su sabor, sus suspiros, solo en ella, ella, ella.

Se apartó, solo un centímetro así sus narices se estaban tocando, y abrió los ojos para encontrar los de ella grandes, vidriosos y curiosos.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto él. Los detalles eran apenas necesarios.

—Segura.

Ella tomó sus manos, las guió a la parte inferior de su camiseta holgada, y lo ayudó a pasárselo por la cabeza. Sus latidos ahora estaban rugiendo en su pecho, y mientras sus rizos color café estaban desparramados alrededor de sus hombros, él pensó que ella era exquisita, mucho más impresionante que las imágenes que él había tenido en su cabeza.

Ahora que eso se había hecho, se sintió imparable.

Él le dio un beso lento y ardiente, antes de que él moviera los labios sobre su garganta y su pecho, y sintió las vibraciones de su gemido contra su lengua. Estaba inquieta en su regazo, liberándose de sus pantalones pijamas y su ropa interior, y sus movimientos lo hacían ponerse más duro. Él sabía que necesitaba calmarse; la mezcla de anticipación y anhelo por esto lo tenían demasiado ansioso, y quería que durara. Necesitaba que durara. Estaría condenado si explotaba demasiado pronto cuando había estado esperando esto durante _siete condenados años._

Él dejo caer las manos al espacio entre sus piernas, rozando con el dorso de sus dedos la piel del interior de su muslo, y luego al calor de ella. Estaba hinchada, húmeda y perfecta, él paso su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante, para comenzar lentamente, y luego en rápidos círculos espesos.

Ella hizo un pequeño gemido en su oído, y empujó dos dedos adentro, enganchándose hasta que encontró el lugar, y presionó allí, una y otra vez hasta que su pecho se estaba hinchando. Él afirmó el brazo alrededor de su cintura cuando ella comenzó a temblar un poco; no por el clímax, solo por los pequeños escalofríos de dicha que iban en aumento; y ese fue el momento que él supo que había sido suficiente.

Quitó la mano y se bajó los pantalones junto con los boxers, teniendo un poco de dificultad con sus piernas lastimadas y los besos de Hermione estaban sobre su mandíbula, pero ella lo ayudó, prácticamente arrancándoselos y cambiando su posición así caían de sus pies.

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, solo piel e instinto, y ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo, Draco juntó las sabanas alrededor de ellos como un capullo, en parte para darles calor y en parte para así estar aislados de todo y de todos. Él tomo sus piernas, tirando del interior de sus rodillas dobladas, y la miró directo a los ojos mientras él ajustaba su ángulo, y empujó dentro de ella.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, su mandíbula se estaba aflojando y sus uñas le clavaban la espalda, pero su mirada se mantuvo unida a la de él. Él solo quería absorber los detalles de su rostro mientras empujaba sus caderas, y estiró la mano para sacarle el pelo de la cara así la podía ver bien. Ella era tan fascinante; con cada embestida, sus pestañas revoloteaban, su boca cambiaba de forma, y dejaba escapar un dulce sonido. En ese momento él también estaba gimiendo, aunque sonaba más a gruñidos retumbando en su pecho.

Él odiaba que sus piernas estuvieran lastimadas, le estaban bajando el ritmo, pero ella pareció sentir eso, y comenzó a mecerse, a balancearse, a retorcerse, y ese fue el momento en que él perdió el control. Todo pasó más rápido y profundo, y se estaban besando otra vez, y ella sabía a esa combinación dulce-salado del sudor, azúcar, y sexo.

Ahora ella estaba temblando, haciendo sonidos ahogados de placer entre sus besos, el patrón de su respiración se quebró y era errático, y su espalda se tensó y él sintió como ella perdió el control, teniendo espasmos alrededor de él y ahogándose en un gemido largo.

Entonces él mismo se dejó ir. Ese había sido su objetivo, llevarla a ese punto culminante de plena dicha, y ahora la podía seguir allí. Él siguió embistiéndola aun en su palpitante calidez una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete veces, y luego estalló. Explotó. Y era un lío de gemidos roncos y extremidades temblorosas. Se cayó de espalda sobre la cama, manteniendo cerca a Hermione con cuidado mientras el cosquilleo cedía, pero para cuando su cuerpo se sintió suyo otra vez, ella estaba respirando profundamente, dormida, y descansando perfectamente sobre su pecho.

El cansancio estaba trepándose sigilosamente, pero él luchó, sintiendo que si cerraba los ojos, algo cambiaría. _Ella_ tal vez cambiaría. Incluso podría desaparecer o entrar en razón. Así que jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo, forzando a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos todo el tiempo posible, hasta que le doliera.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—…juro por Merlín, puedes dormir por toda Gran Bretaña.

Draco gruñó y alejo la pegajosa mezcla de sueño parpadeando, con los ojos entrecerrados enfocándose en la fuente de la voz. Ella estaba sentada en el espacio junto a él, las piernas cruzadas y una sábana desplegada alrededor de ella, cubriendo todo debajo de sus hombros cremosos. Su pelo era salvaje y caótico, más espeso de lo que la había visto rodeando su rostro como la melena de un león, y ella le estaba sonriendo. _Sonriéndole_ , de alguna manera tímidamente, y él la miro con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que era hora de que te despertaras —dijo ella. —Puedes dormir por toda Gran Bretaña.

Él miro de reojo al reloj y miro dos veces. —¿Dormimos toda la tarde y toda la noche?

—Sí. —ella apartó la mirada y puso un pelo detrás de su oreja. —Para ser honesta, es lo mejor que he dormido en mucho tiempo.

Él casi asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, pero apenas la estudio, siendo incapaz de detenerse. —¿Estás…

—Me gustaría hacerlo otra vez —se apresuró ella, claramente nerviosa. —Es decir, me… me gustaría estar contigo así… como anoche.

A él le invadió una sensación de alivio al instante, como cuando el sol se derrama desde la cabeza a los hombros. Debió haber estado silencioso demasiado tiempo porque ella lo estaba mirando impaciente, al parecer se ponía más agitada con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Es decir… ya sabes, si no tienes objeciones…

—No tengo objeciones —le dijo él.

Su sonrisa estaba de regreso, pero solo por un momento. Sus rasgos decayeron en una mirada de decepción y preocupación, y la calma que tenía se había disipado tan rápido como había llegado. Tiró de la sabana con un poco más de fuerza a su pecho y se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo algo que decirte —murmuró ella —No he sido honesta contigo.

Imposible, él lo hubiera notado. Ya habían pasado por esto, pero se sintió ansioso de todos modos.

—Recibimos noticias de Ron y Neville hace algunos días. Encontraron los ingredientes para la poción y vienen en camino. Tienen que estar de regreso dentro de una semana, y estarás completamente recuperado.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

—No quería que te fueras —le espetó. —Harry me contó lo que te dijo; que podrías irte una vez que te hayas recuperado, y no quería que te fueras. Siento como si tuviéramos algunos… asuntos sin terminar, pero no tengo idea de cómo abordar el tema. Solo quería tiempo para que nosotros… viéramos que sucedía. Lo siento, sé que no tendría que haberte mentido…

—Nunca tuve la intención de irme, Granger —dijo él. —No es como si tuviera otro lugar para ir.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Él le dio una mirada significativa, esperando que ella entendiera. —Tú estás aquí.

Y su sonrisa era brillante, más amplia que antes, y completamente desinhibida. Se inclinó, poniendo un breve pero dulce beso sobre su boca tierna. Cuando se apartó, estiro la mano para tomar su varita del escritorio, y luego tiro de su brazo, dándolo vuelta así su Marca Tenebrosa estaba expuesta.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Tuve una epifanía esta mañana —dijo ella, rozando el borde de la marca con la punta de la varita. —He estado pensando hace mucho que un hechizo para contrarrestar esto necesitaría ser similar al lanzamiento de un Patronus. El Patronus neutraliza las cosas que evocan a la infelicidad, como los Dementores o los Boggarts con un hechizo que nace de la felicidad.

Draco escuchó su voz calmada mientras el sutil calor de la magia de ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la piel.

—La magia de la Marca Tenebrosa se centra completamente en el odio, así que es sólo lógico que es lo que debería neutralizarlo —Ella levantó la mirada hacia él sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. —El amor.

Él abrió los labios para decir algo. ¿Que era?, no tenía idea, pero no importaba porque ella estaba concentrada en su brazo, los ojos entrecerrados a propósito mientras la luz roja comenzó a brillar de su varita. Ella respiró hondo y empujó la varita con fuerza sobre su piel, casi rompiéndola, pero él no se inmutó.

— _Amor Purus._

El cosquilleo se intensificó en una quemadura, y Draco apretó los dientes, pero el dolor se volvió irrelevante cuando vio que la mancha negra de la marca comenzó a retroceder lentamente. La calavera y la serpiente se redujeron, casi disolviéndose, dejando detrás sólo una cicatriz que parecía más a carne de gallina. Cuando todo lo negro había desaparecido, ella sacó su varita cuidadosamente y sonrió orgullosa, acariciando los dedos por donde había estado una vez la marca que él tanto detestaba.

—Funcionó —susurró. —En verdad funcionó.

Él tampoco lo podía creer.

—Mierda.

Ella se rió un poco. —Felicitaciones. Oficialmente, ya no eres más un Mortífago. —Hizo una pausa, su rostro poniéndose serio. —Pero eres un miembro de la Orden.

Él frunció el ceño, pasando una mano sobre su boca mientras que sus labios se movían para formar la palabra que no había dicho hace mucho tiempo, y le dio a la mano de Hermione un breve apretón. —Gracias.

—De nada.

Ella le devolvió el apretón, y él se preguntó si ella habría apretado su mano así hace siete años, si hubiera tenido el coraje de tomar su mano la primera vez que ella se lo había ofrecido.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Los siguientes seis días fueron la única vez en su vida que Draco podría decir que sintió algo cercano a la felicidad.

A pesar de que en el segundo día, Hermione regresó del funeral de Molly en un estado completamente miserable y había llorado en su pecho hasta quedarse dormida, gimiendo y lloriqueando como una niña. A pesar de que en el tercer día, o noche para ser preciso, ella se despertó sudando y gritando de una pesadilla, y él la abrazó con tanta fuerza hasta lastimarle los brazos. A pesar de que en el cuarto día en la mañana, él había comenzado a sangrar después de una mala reacción ante una pócima que había reabierto una de sus heridas, y ambos se habían despertado cubiertos en una sábana humedecida de sangre. A pesar de que en el quinto día, él había estado de un humor particularmente de perros y la acusaba de intentar envenenarlo, y discutieron hasta que sus cuerdas vocales sintieron ampollas.

A pesar de todo eso, él se sintió cómodo, satisfecho, y como si perteneciera a un hogar que no era un lugar, pero si una persona: ella. Ella dormía en su cama todas las noches (incluso después de una pelea), le sonreía en las mañanas, y lo besaba cuando tenía ganas.

Era adictivo, esa sensación de felicidad, y por seis días él se empapó de ello, lo disfrutó, lo saboreó.

Pero en el séptimo día, todo se fue al infierno.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Él se despertó solo, lo que en sí era inusual, pero cuando miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que era pasado el mediodía, pensó que tal vez Hermione se había ido a duchar, o a buscarles algo de comida. Aunque había algo fuera de lugar en la sala, y cuando miró el escritorio, lo encontró: un frasquito con una poción verde y un pedazo de pergamino apoyado sobre el mismo.

 _¿Adivina quién apareció a las seis de la mañana_

 _con algunos ingrediente para una poción?_

 _Bebe esto. Necesito ayudar a Ron con algo._

 _Espero que cuando regrese, estés caminando._

 _Hermione_

Por extraño que fuera, la primera cosa que vino a su mente fue lo hermosa que era su letra, pero luego tomo el frasquito ansioso, poniendo el pulgar debajo del tapón y abriéndola de un tirón. Olfateó el brebaje, arrugando la nariz cuando el vapor del Crece-Huesos se metió por sus fosas nasales. Se preparó para la sensación de ardor cuando abrió la boca y lo tragó, haciendo una mueca de asco ante el sabor fuerte mientras se derramaba por su garganta, ardiéndole y picándole por todo el camino.

Tiro lejos la sábana y estiró las piernas, ya sintiendo el lento y doloroso proceso de los fragmentos y las astillas de sus pantorrillas, tobillos y pies estaban comenzando a juntarse. Gruñó por el dolor y clavó los dedos al colchón, silbando el aire a través de los dientes por lo que habrá sido veinte minutos, antes de que el dolor comenzara a cesar, y movió los dedos de los pies.

Sentándose al borde de la cama, puso los pies sobre el suelo frío, y con cautela se puso de pie. Estaba inestable, tal vez por los meses de haber estado postrado en la cama o porque la poción seguía curándolo, por lo que amplio su postura. Sonriendo triunfante, se esforzó a dar un paso, y luego otro, y otro, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione entró corriendo, casi pierde el balance.

Ella estaba sangrando.

Su brazo izquierdo parecía que se había sumergido en pintura roja desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, y estaba en toda su ropa, en su pelo, en su rostro, surcado por las mejillas como si fuera un colorete espeso. Estaba agitada, los ojos húmedos y grandes por el pánico, las lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla y diluyendo la sangre, gotas rosadas juntándose en su barbilla.

—Granger —dijo él con cautela. —Qué diablos….

—Los Mortífagos siguieron a Ron y a Neville —se quedó sin aliento, y luego su expresión se arrugó por la angustia. —Están muertos; Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny…y muchos más.

La primera cosa que sintió hacer fue la necesidad de consolarla, pero estaba demasiado paralizado para moverse. La próxima cosa que lo golpeó -le dio un puñetazo en las entrañas- fue la culpa. Una feroz e inflexible culpa. Los Mortífagos no hubieran rastreado a Weasley y a Longbottom si no hubiera sido por su presencia allí. Su amor no estaría llorando como lo estaba en ese momento, sangrando y en estado de shock.

Fue alcanzarla, pero una explosión en algún lugar afuera rugió y sacudió el edificio, y Hermione parecía ponerse de nuevo en acción.

—Necesito sacarte de aquí —dijo ella, más para sí misma cuando iba hacia el escritorio.

Abrió el cajón, sus manos estaban temblando mientras tiraba a un lado los objetos hasta que encontró un pequeño reloj de arena, cubierto a medias por una tela, y ella levanto la cabeza de golpe hacia él. La mirada confusa de él se movía entre su rostro rojizo y la baratija en sus manos, estaba bastante mareado y luchaba para seguir el ritmo con la situación.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —pregunto él, aunque ya sabía.

—Es un Traslador —respondió ella, sin alterar la voz. —Escúchame, Draco. Esto te llevara a la Isla de Man, a las afueras de Peel. Ve a Peel, busca a Patrick Street, luego ve al Lago Lane, dobla a la derecha y encontraras la Posada Creek. Pregunta por Julian, él te ayudara…

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —le espetó. —No voy a ir a ningún lado…

—Sí, lo vas hacer.

Dio un paso largo hacia ella. —No me voy a ir…

—Draco…

—… sin ti —dijo, levantando la mano para tomar su mejilla manchada.

—¡No! —gritó ella, alejándose de su toque. —Tengo que quedarme aquí, tengo que pelear…

—¿Para qué? Si los Mortífagos cercaron el cuartel, entonces ¡tenemos que irnos!

Ella se atragantó con un gemido y sacudió la cabeza. —¡Tengo que ayudar a mis amigos! ¡Necesito hacerlo! Ellos me necesitan…

—¡Recién dijiste que estaban todos muertos! —grito él —Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, ¡No puedes ayudarlo, Granger! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Están MUERTOS! Maldita sea…

Él oyó el golpe antes de sentirlo; el _chasquido_ del mismo ensordeció su oído izquierdo temporalmente, y la fuerza del golpe de su mano ensangrentada hizo que sus piernas débiles se tambalearan, y se estaba cayendo al suelo mientras que su mejilla comenzara a latirle por el golpe de su palma. No alcanzó a tocársela, simplemente ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, y ella también estaba en el suelo, a un metro y medio de distancia, temblando y llorando, la mano sobre su pecho como si estuviera intentando calmar sus latidos. Debajo del palpitar, la mejilla de él estaba húmeda y tibia, y se lamió los labios, atrapó un poco de su sangre y la trago.

Su sangre. La ruta de todos sus problemas, y de todas sus revelaciones.

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella le lanzó una mirada desesperada que lo hizo congelarse, y luego el edificio estaba sacudiéndose de nuevo, las personas estaban gritando afuera, y bang, bang, bang, explosiones de hechizos. Miró la grieta del techo, y parecía ser más grande, como si se estuviera partiendo.

—Tienes que irte —dijo ella, su voz en un tono agudo y rogando. —Necesitas hacerlo, Draco, no hay mucho tiempo. Yo voy… yo voy ayudar aquí, e iré a bu-buscarte cuando termine…

—Granger —suspiro él. —No hay nada que puedas hacer. _Se terminó._

—No —gimoteó ella. —No, puedo ayudar a los otros…

—Te van a matar —Su voz era tan firme, casi fría. —Si nos vamos, podemos vivir. Nos reagruparemos si lo quieres, encontrar a los sobrevivientes, y comenzar de nuevo.

—¡Pertenezco aquí! —le espeto ella.

—Sé razonable, Granger. ¿Dónde está el sentido en tu idea? Es un suicidio.

—¡Tengo que intentar!

Draco exhaló, cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños. —Te amo —dijo en voz baja, pero sus próximas palabras fueron fuertes. —Recién te tuve después de malditos años de espera y ganas, ¡y NO voy a irme sin ti! ¿Entendiste?

Ella parpadeó, su mandíbula floja pero sus rasgos eran más suaves, delicados, desesperados. Tal vez desolados. —Draco, por favor…

—¡Te seguiré! —continuo él. —Si tú te vas, yo me voy, pero si te quedas, no voy a ceder. No hay una mierda que puedas hacer al respecto. —Hizo una mueca e hizo sonar su cuello. —Y si nos quedamos, nos van a matar.

Él la estudió con atención mientras sus ojos se movían entre él y los escombros que estaban comenzando a caer del suelo, pudo ver que estaba en conflicto mientras luchaba contra ella misma. Parecía asustada, confundida, desgarrada, y él sólo quería tomarla entre sus brazos y activar el Traslador antes de que ella pudiera protestar, pero no. Necesitaba que fuera su elección. Porque las personas no son definidas por las elecciones que hacen, son definidas por las elecciones que los cambia.

Así que estiró el brazo y le ofreció la mano, con su palma abierta. Invitando.

— _Por favor,_ Hermione —dijo él, los dedos le picaban con la necesidad de tener su mano en la suya. —Ven conmigo.

Y cuando ella lo miró, lo miró directo a los ojos, el reconocimiento salvaje y brillante en sus ojos.

Ella recordó. Recordó porque una vez esas habían sido sus palabras. Habían sido sus palabras hace siete años.

.

. **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

 _._

 _Siete años atrás._

Él se sacó el chaleco por su cabeza, se quitó la corbata, y se aferró a la porcelana fría del lavabo.

Sus nudillos eran más blancos que la camisa de la escuela y los miró por un largo rato, intentando empujar y tragar el sollozo que estaba en su garganta con tanta fuerza que tembló. Pero surgió de él, sonando mucho más fuerte cuando se hizo eco alrededor de los azulejos del baño. Las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, cayendo y golpeando la porcelana como granizo, y se secó el ceño con la manga.

—¿Malfoy…?

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe hacia el espejo, enfocándose en la sombra del rincón, y se dio vuelta bruscamente y agarrando su varita con torpeza.

—Está bien —dijo la voz, suave y femenina. —Está bien, no voy hacer nada.

Él vaciló pero mantuvo su varita empuñada, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando de distinguir la sombra. Con unos pasos lentos, ella estaba en la luz; pelo marrón, espeso, uniforme escolar limpio y perfectamente ubicado, y sus ojos grandes y redondos, curiosos. Él resoplo y levanto la varita.

—¿Qué carajo quieres, Granger?

—Te vi que entraste aquí —le explico nerviosa. —Parecías… _parecías_ molesto…

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —grito él. —¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Ahora!

Ella se mordió el labio, y parecía estar fijada en ese gesto. —Malfoy… necesitas ayuda.

Él se mofó, tartamudeando en algunas palabras que se negaba formar en su boca. —¿De qué diablos estas…?

—Sé lo que eres —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su brazo izquierdo. —Tú camisa está húmeda, translucida.

Él bajo la mirada al brazo que solía secarse la frente, notando como la tela húmeda se apegaba a su piel, y luego la muestra debajo de la misma. Su Marca Tenebrosa. Apretó los dientes y la volvió a mirar, y ella se acercó más a él.

—¡Quédate adonde estás! —le ordenó. —¡Si sabes lo que soy, entonces sabes de lo que soy capaz, Sangresucia!

Sus labios se movieron nerviosamente ante esa palabra final, pero dio otros paso hacia adelante —Malfoy, déjame ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué diablos puedes llegar hacer? —Estaba jadeando, su pecho agitado. —¡No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que está pasando! ¡Y no quiero tu jodida ayuda!

—Yo creo que sí…

—¡DEJA DE ACERCARTE!

Ella no lo hizo, y él sintió que estaba en un trance bizarro mientras la observaba, casi hipnotizado por sus lentos pero decididos pasos. Cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, se detuvo, extendió su brazo y bajó la mano temblorosa que seguía apuntándola con su varita. Y él la dejo.

—Malfoy —suspiró ella, una vez que su brazo había caído a un costado. —Está bien. Puedo ayudarte.

—No, no puedes —le discutió, su voz baja, más parecido a un siseo. —Tú, San Potter, la Comadreja, ni nuestro maldito Director chiflado. Nadie puede hacer nada.

—Nos subestimas…

—No, ustedes los subestiman a _Él_. —Volvió a mirar su brazo con la marca, y la mirada de ella lo siguió. —Ya hice mi elección.

—Puedes cambiarla —le susurró ella. —No somos definidos por las elecciones que hacemos. Somos definidos por las que cambiamos.

—No puedo cambiarlo. Como tampoco puedo cambiar tu asquerosa sangre. Es lo que es.

Él sobresalto cuando sintió las manos de ella en sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sosteniendo su rostro, y lo absurdo de la situación lo sorprendió en un estado de silencio e inmóvil. Nunca la había visto así de cerca. Incluso cuando ella lo golpeó en tercer año, su rostro no había estado tan cerca de él, y no habían tenido contacto visual. Estaba tan cerca que probablemente él podía contar las pecas del puente de su nariz, las pecas ámbar en sus irises marrones, sus pestañas, todo. Ella respiró, y él sintió el aire sobre su mentón.

—Podemos ayudarte si nos dejas —le dijo ella. —No tienes que trabajar para _Él,_ ¿sabes?. No tienes que…

—Só, tengo que hacerlo…

—No —sacudió la cabeza. —No. No eres malvado, Malfoy. Sé que no lo eres. Tengo fe en ti.

Esa palabra fue directa al corazón. Fe. Una palabra tan tonta, aun así sintió la puñalada física de la misma dentro de él, directo en su corazón que latía con violencia, y su mente se sintió entumecida.

Más tarde, él culparía a la proximidad de ambos y lo vulnerable que él se sentía por lo que sucedió después. Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, su nariz rozando en parte con la de ella, y sus labios rozando. Fue a penas un beso, fue más parecido a un choque de respiraciones tibias atrapadas en sus bocas, pero pudo saborear el fantasma del sabor de jugó de calabaza en su lengua.

Pero el momento se estrelló, se rompió, y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, empujándola lejos de él. Aunque el suelo estaba resbaladizo, y ellos se cayeron contra los duros y ásperos azulejos, él gruño, en parte por el dolor que le subía por su espina dorsal por la caída, y en parte por la humillación, y cuando se arriesgó a mirar a Granger, ella estaba sonrojada, su mejilla prácticamente brillando de la vergüenza. Ambos estaban respirando agitados, temblando, y con los ojos grandes solo mirándose el uno al otro como extraños que nunca antes habían sido extraños.

—Vete —espeto él. —¡Lárgate, ahora!¡Vete a la mierda!

—Malfoy, quiero ayudarte…

—¡DÉJAME SOLO! —gritó él, y esta vez ella se estremeció.

Sus facciones se arrugaron pensativa, y lentamente estiró la mano, la palma abierta, invitándolo a que la tomara, y él simplemente supo por el cansancio en su expresión que esa sería su última oportunidad. Esa sería su ofrecimiento final que ella haría.

– _Por favor,_ Draco– dijo ella, sus dedos temblando por los nervios y la esperanza. –Ven conmigo.

.

* * *

 **N/A** **: ¡Hola! Así que, no sé cómo sentirme sobre este fic… no puedo decidir si estoy feliz, pero espero que este bien. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Debería señalar que la frase de Johnson esta parafraseado de una cuota más larga. También, "Soporus" viene de "Sopor", y significa sueño profundo. El hechizo de "Amor Purus" es bastante obvio, pero básicamente significa amor puro. ¡Creo que eso es todo! Seh, esto fue básicamente mi opinión en el cliché "que hubiera pasado si Hermione hubiera encontrado con él en el baño de varones" , así que espero que haya funcionado, y he querido intentar algo con un final ambiguo por un rato… así que ¡Sí!**

 **De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Bex**

 **Nota de Traductor** **: Bueno si bien no los traducí en el orden en que fueron publicado originalmente, les cuento que este fue el quinto one-shot de Bex, y más allá del final, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y como siempre ansiosa de leer sus comentarios :-)**

 **PD: Gracias a Duhkha por ayudarme a buscar la imagen ;-)**

 **Listo amiga, revisión realizada. Hay errores en tildes y algunas cositas que habría que revisar redacción. Pero el fic es super bueno. Me gustó muchísimo. Saludos, Gin.**


End file.
